Le pire
by Lilou0803
Summary: Le pire, c'était... Mais au fait, est-ce tellement facile de définir ce qu'est le pire lorsqu'on est en enfer? Et pour House, cet endroit ressemblait fort à l'enfer! - Spoiler : Post saison 5 -


**Disclaimer :** Hélas, l'univers et les personnages de House md ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Spoiler :** Post saison 5, donc, si vous n'avez pas vu ladite saison, prenez vos responsabilités...

**N/A :** _Voici donc ma première fiction (enfin, non, pas la première, mais la première publiée ici...). __A la suite de ses hallucinations en fin de saison 5, __House est entré (volontairement, je vous rassure) à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Mayfield pour y subir une cure de désintoxication...  
_

* * *

Le pire, c'était...

Mais est ce qu'il y avait vraiment un pire? Comment établir une hiérarchie entre la douleur indicible qui vous tord le corps et les membres et vrille votre tête, les tremblements qui interdisent tout geste de la vie ordinaire, les vomissements et les diarrhées qui vous déchirent les entrailles et vous retournent les boyaux, le coeur qui s'emballe, les sueurs, les larmes, les angoisses, l'insomnie qui empêche tout répit.

Et cette obsession, plus forte d'instant en instant : trouver une dose. Par n'importe quel moyen. Ce besoin qui vous tenaille au point d'occulter tout le reste, au point d'être prêt à frapper, au point d'être prêt à tuer pour un simple cachet.

Et ce dégoût de soi qui vous donne envie de vous vomir vous-même, qui vous donne envie d'en finir avec tout ça. Mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Mourir pour ne plus faire souffrir les autres. Pour ne plus penser et trouver enfin le repos.

Il ne leur dirait rien des heures passées à gémir, recroquevillé à même le sol dans un coin de sa cellule (ici, on ne vous donnait une vrai chambre que lorsque le pire était passé). Il ne parlerait pas plus des accès de rage, à marteler les murs de ses poings et à hurler sa douleur et son désespoir. Ils étaient médecins, ils savaient. Et tout cela, il le savait lui aussi autrefois... Maintenant, il le connaissait!

Rien. Ni les coups de ceinturon, ni les bains glacés ou les nuits d'hiver passées dans la cabane à outils au fond du jardin, non, rien ne l'avait préparé à cette torture. Dans son délire, il lui arrivait parfois de sangloter en appelant sa mère d'une voix étouffée, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Parfois, lorsque l'épuisement le laissait pantelant sur le sol, ou que les infirmiers étaient obligés de le sédater pour lui permettre de trouver un peu de répit, il avait vaguement conscience qu'on le soulevait, le lavait, le portait sur le lit cloué au sol, l'obligeait à avaler... quoi? Il ne savait pas et il s'en fichait.

De cette première semaine, il ne gardait que de vagues sensations de mains, de liens, de piqûres, de voix dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles, et qui surnageaient avec peine sur cet océan de douleur dans lequel il était plongé.

Le pire, c'était peut-être les trop rares instants d'accalmie, surtout la nuit.

Les hurlements déchirant soudain le silence des couloirs, les sanglots, les cris de désespoir des autres malades, qui lui faisaient prendre conscience de sa propre déchéance. Il cachait alors sa tête sous son oreiller pour essayer de ne plus les entendre, mais ils résonnaient dans son crâne comme un écho de ses propres peines.

Oui, c'était peut-être ça, le pire.

...

Mais maintenant, le pire était passé, disaient-ils.

Et effectivement, petit à petit, tout ça avait fini par s'atténuer pour laisser place à un profond épuisement qui l'avait laissé dans un état d'hébétude, dont il avait fallu autant de temps pour émerger lentement, et retrouver enfin peu à peu ses facultés.

Les hallucinations avaient enfin fini par s'estomper, puis par disparaître, mais son esprit avait accumulé trop de chocs au cours des dernières années, et il ne s'en remettrait pas aussi facilement. Il allait devoir réapprendre à vivre.

Maintenant qu'il se rendait pleinement compte de tout ce qui s'était passé, il était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter de nouveau le monde extérieur.

Le pire ne faisait peut-être finalement que commencer!

...

Il avait enfin une chambre... Et un compagnon de chambre! Tout avantage a sa contrepartie. Il prenait ses repas au réfectoire, même s'il se refusait à partager sa table avec quiconque, et passait de longs moments à l'extérieur, assis tout seul sur un banc.

Le seul contact qu'il avait accepté de garder, c'était avec Wilson, qui lui téléphonait régulièrement, mais dont il refusait encore les visites.

Le sevrage aux opiacés était relativement rapide et son corps réagissait bien, mais la guérison de son esprit s'annonçait longue et difficile.

Au début de ses études de médecine, il s'était intéressé à la psychiatrie et aux sciences comportementales. Il était parfaitement lucide sur son propre cas, conscient de ses problèmes, et par la même des difficultés qu'il allait rencontrer.

Il en avait toujours été conscient. Il avait cru pouvoir se protéger en se construisant une carapace qui l'isolait du monde. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Et il n'était pas sur de vraiment vouloir essayer autre chose.

Tous les traumatismes de son enfance l'avaient peu à peu isolé de tout rapport de confiance envers ses semblables. Des rares personnes qui avaient réussi à pénétrer dans sa bulle, une partie l'avait aussi blessé. Il rejetait le monde par peur que le monde ne le rejette. Et lorsqu'il avait essayé de sortir de cette spirale, c'était son esprit qui l'avait trahi. Il ne se faisait plus confiance à lui-même.

S'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, à reprendre le contrôle, alors il devrait renoncer à la médecine, à tout ce qui avait constitué sa raison de vivre depuis plus de trente ans.

Et ça, c'était sûrement le pire!

...

Alors il avait commencé à regarder autour de lui.

Il connaissait leurs visages, il les croisait tous les jours. Dans les couloirs, au réfectoire... Il eut vite fait de découvrir, juste en les observant, les différentes pathologies de ses compagnons d'internement, et cela l'avait encouragé: son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner correctement.

Il avait alors accepté, bien qu'avec réticence et avec des résultats mitigés, de participer aux séances de thérapie de groupe (surtout, il devait bien se l'avouer, parce que son médecin avait refusé de signer les papiers qui lui permettraient de récupérer sa licence tant qu'il n'y mettrait pas -SIC- "un peu plus de bonne volonté").

Un après-midi, voyant qu'il était seul dans la salle de repos, il avait enfin osé s'asseoir devant le piano qui trônait dans un angle de la pièce. Il en avait crevé d'envie depuis la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, mais il avait toujours eu des réticences à jouer devant un public.

La musique avait été, depuis toujours, sa seule consolatrice. Elle faisait partie de son être le plus intime, et il rechignait à partager cette partie de lui avec d'autres. Même sa mère n'avait jamais eu droit qu'aux sempiternelles gammes exaspérantes, et à de rares morceaux d'école laborieusement (?) exécutés. Wilson et Stacy avaient été les seuls pour qui il avait parfois joué sans retenue.

Il avait laissé ses doigts reconnaître le clavier, courir librement sur les touches, les yeux clos, le visage enfin détendu. A la fin du morceau, des larmes brillaient au coin de ses paupières, mais c'étaient des larmes de bien-être, des larmes libératrices. A travers la musique, il avait enfin réussi à laisser parler son âme.

Son médecin et quelques malades étaient entrés dans la pièce, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, pendant qu'il jouait. Sans se concerter ils s'étaient immobilisés et l'écoutaient en silence, bouleversés par le jeu triste et passionné qui entrouvrait un coin du rideau derrière lequel il se cachait. Et même ceux qu'il avait parfois blessés par ses paroles étaient touchés par ce qui se dégageait de lui à ce moment-là.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule, qu'il avait ouvert les paupières. La jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- C'est beau! On dirait la musique des anges!

Il avait reconnu la jeune suicidaire qu'il avait rembarrée à la dernière séance de thérapie, et une bouffée de honte l'avait envahi. Mais elle continuait à sourire... Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire!

- Tu veux bien jouer encore?

C'est alors qu'il avait commencé à comprendre que le pire était peut-être vraiment passé.

Son destin, le destin qu'il avait choisi, était de soulager les douleurs des autres. Il s'était prouvé que son cerveau ne le trahissait plus. Et sa musique avait allégé le fardeau de la jeune femme qui continuait à le fixer d'un regard plein d'espoir.

Alors il s'était remis à jouer. Et au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les notes de la mélodie, le désir de vivre commençait doucement à renaître.

Ce soir, ce serait lui qui appellerait Wilson.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


End file.
